Yoshi
|image = image:Yoshi.png |imagewidth = 200 |caption = Yoshi from Mario Kart 7 |Row 1 title = Appearance(s) |Row 1 info = Super Mario Kart 64 Super Circuit Double Dash!! GP DS GP 2 Wii 7 |Row 2 title = Special Item |Row 2 info = Egg |Row 3 title = Common Kart(s) |Row 3 info = Turbo Yoshi Egg 1 }} Yoshi is a Driver in the Mario Kart Series. He is generally in the Light Weight Class with low speed karts but high acceleration. Yoshi has many courses dedicated to him as well as many signs and billbords seen along most tracks. One such course was created in the shape of himself. Yoshi has appeared in every Mario Kart title to this day making him one of only six drivers to do so. Background Information Yoshi's first appearance in the Mario Series was Super Mario World. After this he began to appear in many other installments. Some of these include; Super Mario RPG, Super Mario 64, and Super Mario Sunshine. Appearances ''Super Mario Kart'' Yoshi made his debut appearance in Super Mario Kart for the SNES. Many courses from this game are locations in Super Mario World, one of the games that Yoshi became famous for. He drove the Standard Kart similer to all of the other drivers in the game. ''Mario Kart 64'' Yoshi returned in the first Mario Kart game with 3D graphics: Mario Kart 64 In this game, Yoshi again drove a Standard Kart in the Light Weight Class. Unlike most games, in Mario Kart 64 Light Weight karts have a higher speed than heavier ones although they have less endurance. Yoshi has a course named after him in the Special Cup: Yoshi Valley. This track has many different paths to the finish and due to this and the limited capabilities of the Nintendo 64, the place of the driver is sometimes not shown. ''Mario Kart: Super Circuit'' In Mario Kart: Super Circuit, Yoshi appears again as a Light Weight driver. This system is the same as it was in Mario Kart 64. A course called Yoshi Desert is featured in the game along with all of the courses from Super Mario Kart. Yoshi again drives the Standard Kart. ''Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Yoshi received his own kart in ''Mario Kart: Double Dash!!: the Turbo Yoshi. This kart is green and has Yoshi's face attached to the front. Yoshi joins the Normal Weight Class in this game. A course called Yoshi Circuit in the Star Cup is in the shape of Yoshi himself. ''Mario Kart Arcade GP'' In Mario Kart Arcade GP, Yoshi appears as a playable character. ''Mario Kart DS'' Yoshi is again in the Light Weight Class in Mario Kart DS. He drives a Standard Kart YS as well as the Egg 1. Yoshi Falls appears as the second course in the Mushroom Cup and Yoshi Circuit as the last course in the Lightning Cup. ''Mario Kart Arcade GP 2'' Yoshi appeared in Mario Kart Arcade GP 2 this time as a Tricky Racer. He has his own stage containing the courses Yoshi Island 1 and Yoshi Island 2. ''Mario Kart Wii'' In Mario Kart Wii, Yoshi is part of the Normal Weight Class. All of his karts and bikes are colored green. A Yoshi sphinx can be seen in Dry Dry Ruins and Yoshi Falls appears as a retro course. ''Mario Kart 7'' Yoshi returns as a driver in Mario Kart 7. He is in the Light Weight Class. The Egg 1 is also an unlockable kart part. Yoshi Gallery SYoshi.png|Yoshi in his appearance from Super Mario Kart Yoshi64.gif|Yoshi in his appearance from Mario Kart 64 YoshiSC.png|Yoshi in his appearance from Mario Kart: Super Circuit TurboYoshi.jpg|The Turbo Yoshi from Mario Kart: Double Dash!! YoshiGP.jpg|Yoshi in his appearance from Mario Kart Arcade GP YoshiDS.jpg|Yoshi in his appearance from Mario Kart DS Yoshi.jpg|Yoshi on a bike in his appearance from Mario Kart Wii Yoshi.png|Yoshi in his appearance from Mario Kart 7 Navigation Category:Driver